Greatsword (weapon type)
Greatswords , are a recurring type of weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. The weapon class often features in games with a speed statistic, where the greatswords are stronger than the normal sword types, but make the user slower. Greatswords are usually equipped as two-handed weapons and, in essence, are stronger and heavier versions of the ordinary swords. Recurring greatswords include the Great Sword, the Claymore, the Ragnarok, the Tournesol, the Hardedge, and the Buster Sword. Only games where a distinction is made between regular swords and greatswords are listed in this article, e.g. Cloud's weapons from Final Fantasy VII are not listed here. Profile Greatswords are swords whose construction is intended to be longer and bigger for uses against cavalry, distanced fighting against foes with range advantaged weapons, and to slaying large monsters. Their sizes can range up to even the size of the wielder in some installments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Great swords do average damage and have an average delay for a two-handed weapon, like the swords do for an average one-handed weapon. Great swords can be equipped by Warriors, Paladins, Dark Knights, and Rune Fencers. Final Fantasy XII The greatswords are a weapon class. They are strong swords that are two-handed and do not show up until later in the storyline. The weakest greatsword, the Sword of Kings, is obtained in the Stilshrine of Miriam with 30 Attack points. Greatswords differ from others in the series, by having an unusually high rate of attack; much faster than regular, one-handed swords. In the ''Zodiac versions, the Knight has access to all greatswords while the Red Battlemage and White Mage have access to a few if they unlock Esper licenses to reach them on their boards. The Sword of Kings, Treaty-Blade, and the Wyrmhero Blade can be equipped by any character, regardless of their job, as they don't have licenses. Greatswords' damage calculation: : {\it DMG} = AttackPower} * {\rm Random}(1\sim 1.125) - {\it Defense} * + {\it Strength} * ({\it Lv}+{\it Strength})/256 Greatswords use the Strength damage formula. Damage depends on the weapon, the user's Strength and character level. The characters' stats can vary by up to 30%, but Strength varies 10%; the male characters have the highest Strength. List of greatswords: *Sword of Kings *Treaty-Blade *Claymore *Defender *Save the Queen *Ragnarok *Ultima Blade *Excalibur *Tournesol *Wyrmhero Blade *Excalipur (Zodiac versions) ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Great swords are a weapon type available to Lightning. They are unique weapons obtained from enemies. Oversized axes and maces are also included in this category. While equipped with great swords, Lightning's attacks become slower and she swings the weapon with two hands. List of great swords: *Chaos's Revenge *Destroyer *Demon's Mace *Flesh Render *Shard Blade *Death Herald *Executioner's Axe *Buster Sword (DLC) Final Fantasy XIV The greatsword was introduced in the ''Heavensward expansion as the weapon of choice for Dark Knights. ''Final Fantasy XV Two-handed swords can be equipped by Noctis and by Gladiolus as his primary arm. They are the slowest weapon for Noctis, but are powerful and have a better chance of breaking enemies, making them topple over and become vulnerable. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x2. They cannot be used for airstepping. Some of the greatswords are katana, but katana is not a separate weapon class. Forward + Attack: Changes the combo depending on when pressed. Delayed Attack: Delaying an input mid combo activates Tempest, an area-of-effect spin attack. Back + Attack: Holding it charges Noctis's greatsword and releases to do a strong slash. Attacking directly above a target has Noctis descend upon them, similar to when using a polearm. *Two-handed Sword *War Sword *Blade of Brennaere *Claymore *Force Stealer *Hardedge *Thunderbolt *Duel Code *Force Stealer II *Hyperion *Afrosword *Iron Duke *Dominator *Apocalypse *Masamune *Genji Blade Some of the royal arms are also greatswords, but they are a separate class of weapons only Noctis can wield. The greatsword types are Blade of the Mystic, Sword of the Tall, Katana of the Warrior and the Sword of the Father. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Greatswords are a weapon class that includes eleven weapons, all two-handed, and generally stronger than the one-handed, ordinary sword counterparts. They are equippable by hume Soldiers and Paladins. They are cheaper to purchase at Cyril and Sprohm. List of greatswords: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Greatswords are an edged weapon class. Greatswords are two-handed versions of normal swords, similar to the Broadswords, though both available to a different selection of job classes. List of greatswords: Bravely Second: End Layer All g.swords deal 50% more damage to dragonkind. The job best suited for wielding g.swords are the Templar, Kaiser, and Knight. Any job can be well suited to wield g.swords when equipped with the Greatsword Lore support ability. *Zweihander *Shamshir *Bastard Sword *Faussar *Claymore *Flamberge *Chaos Blade *Durandal *Excalibur *Dragvandil *Shieldcutter *Lightbringer *Revolution *Grand M.'s Sword Vagrant Story Great swords are a weapon class. They generally have higher risk factors than swords and daggers, are stronger, have a longer Range, and stunt the player's Agility. All greatswords are edged. One of the strongest two weapons is a great sword, the Holy Win is on par with the Halberd great axe. Dissidia Final Fantasy Greatswords are a weapon class and are stronger than ordinary swords. List of greatswords: Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Greatswords are a weapon class. Greatswords have a higher Attack boost than other swords, but they give a minor decrease on Defense. List of greatswords: Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' Etymology Category:Greatswords Category:Weapon types